


Cloaked

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Invisibility Cloak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Teddy has an interesting use for Harry's Invisibility Cloak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt, 'Deathly Hallows'.

Harry finishes on a groan, hips bucking up for more before relaxing into the mattress, his very bones turned liquid and useless.

"It's just disconcerting," he pants, his hand seeking a head he can't see. But by its recent activity he manages to locate it rather easily nonetheless.

"I thought you liked it," Teddy murmurs, lips moving over Harry's thighs, sated and slow.

Harry uses the last of his energy to whisk the Invisibility Cloak from Teddy's head, sending the cobalt spikes of his hair into further disarray. "I also like watching you," Harry swallows guiltily, "while you do it."

 

Teddy smirks, crawling up Harry's body, his forearms sinking into the softness of the pillow. "And you're cross that I nicked your cloak."

Harry smiles as Teddy's lithe body settles between his legs. Teddy's cock is still ragingly hard, smearing pre-come over Harry's stomach. "And I'm cross that you nicked it," Harry agrees.

Teddy leans down, pressing his lips to Harry's. The kiss is unrushed but filthy, Teddy's tongue stealing into his mouth on a rapturous lick. Harry reaches between them and grasps Teddy's cock. Teddy gasps. Then a stealthy hand pulls at the cloak, covering and disappearing them both.


End file.
